


finding constellations in the stars on your skin

by raggirare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding constellations in the stars on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always trash for the 'ace and their setter' ship tropes
> 
> for [idaida](http://idaida.tumblr.com/) bc reasons

Silence wasn’t something Sakijima was particularly comfortable with. He preferred to fill the background of his life with music (instrumental, usually) to tap his pen along to while doing homework or tap his foot to while doing chores. Even during volleyball training, tossing a ball above his head alone outside or on a court, he had earphones in and music on to give him a rhythm to follow. It was even there as he slept, low enough that it didn’t disturb the household (didn’t disturb his baby brother in the next room over) but loud enough that it cut through the otherwise pressing silence.

So to wake up to darkness and a cool breeze drifting through the crack of an open window and no melody whatsoever was equally disorienting and worrying. Maybe all it was was that the battery of his music player had run out (unlikely, given the speaker system he used would charge it at the same time), or maybe he’d simply fallen asleep doing homework and one of his parents had had to shift him to bed.

As the setter’s brain woke up a little more, though, it was easy to find the true cause (of both the lack of music and why he was even awake). The gentle sound of another set of lungs, and the gentle touch of a finger tracing bare skin. It was a relaxing touch, even as it tickled over the fine hairs of his skin, and Sakijima found his eyes closing again against the darkness. He considered, for a moment, saying something, but deemed it unnecessary and unwanted (and, besides, he probably wouldn’t be heard in the first place, because Sakijima could guarantee without even looking back over his shoulder that Numai had his earphones in).

So, instead, after a few more minutes of simply enjoying the feeling of lines being traced across back (of trying to figure out what sort of thing it was that Kazuma was drawing amongst his freckles), Sakijima reached a hand back over his shoulder to catch the hand on its way back up. His action sparked a sudden movement behind him, Numai’s surprise obvious, and Sakijima simply let his head loll back, a content smile on his lips.

(Slightly smug at the sight of earbuds in the ace’s ears.)

Sakijima’s free hand lifted to catch Kazuma’s other one, stopping it from tugging one of the buds free. He rolled over completely, shifting his weight onto his back and then back onto a side, this time so he was facing the spiker. A shiver rippled over his skin, the breeze through the window by his bed far cooler against his warm chest than it had been against his back. Rough fingers let both of the hands go, one now trapped underneath him, allowing his hands to reach up to Numai’s cheeks. The kiss that followed was gentle and slow, a touch of lips more than anything else, before Sakijima broke the contact.

He pulled his arms into his chest and curled into the warmth. The setter’s head came to rest underneath the ace’s chin, close enough to fall back asleep to the sound of Kazuma’s heartbeat and the fingers drawing over his back.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i hc sakijima as someone who needs sound, but it contrasts nicely with numai who needs _silence_ (notice how the crowd goes dead quiet when he serves? yeah. that.) so i guess that's possibly part of it.
> 
> also who doesn't love freckles and playing connect-the-dot with friends'/significant other's freckles my bf literally draws on my skin to connect mine


End file.
